Pulled By Fate
by Picklesz
Summary: A tale of heroes sent by prophecy to overcome impossible trials is nothing new. But when this journey started, it had nothing to do with a prophecy. It had everything to do with insane creatures, two amnesiac boys, and a backyard. And all they can agree is that they were pulled by fate to find out what's happening on to their world. (T to be safe)
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 Only Slight Amnesia

A/N: **Around this time last year is when I started publishing _Believe in You_.**

 **Now that I look back on it, _Believe in You_ is one of the best stories I've ever written. The first five Chapters were amazing. But after that... I got burned out. I didn't take adequate breaks because I was more focused on getting consistent Chapters out to all of you instead of getting _quality_ Chapter out to you.**

 **I'm so sorry. For everyone who loved that story. I did too. From the bottom of my heart.**

 **But enough about that. What's done is done. _Pulled by Fate_ is what I hoped _Believe in You_ would've been. A story about four teenage boys who barely understood the world in the first place having to save it all. From Aliens. With psychic powers.**

 **This time, I'll be sure to make this the best there could be.** **Although I'm scared it's not good enough, not on level with my past story, I'll make it the best I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy the start of my new story, _Pulled by Fate_!**

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Prologue**_

The world was ending.

The worst decision was the only decision. It had to be done; so much so it wasn't a choice anymore. The world _had_ to be ended.

Darkness, destruction; it enveloped the world. Nothing could be seen, for there was nothing to see. Except for one last light, the light of the thing that ended everything. It faded, slowly, leaving emptiness behind.

The end couldn't be avoided. Everything about it, all of it, was fate.

 ** _Chapter 1: Only Slight Amnesia_**

It seemed fate planned the weirdest of things sometimes.

Of course, that would be if you believe in such a thing as fate. Ninten didn't really think it existed. Maybe in some bigger plan, but he didn't think everything he did was planned out by some deity or whatever.

But that was before two kids suddenly appeared in his backyard.

It's not like it was a "hey, sorry, our baseball accidentally flew in your yard" by your neighbor kind of thing. Ninten had never seen these two kids in his life, and they looked extremely out of place. One had light blond hair, and the other had bright orange, almost red, hair. In a neighborhood where most people didn't even stand out in appearance — heck, himself and his best friend both had normal black hair — it was very unusual.

And to make matter even weirder, these kids were found _asleep_ in his backyard. Asleep, coming from seemingly _nowhere_.

If that wasn't fate, or _something_ , Ninten didn't know what was.

"So... what are we gonna do with them?" Ninten asked, looking up at Ness. Ness just looked over and gave him a confused shrug.

"Uh, well, this _is_ your backyard..." Ness pointed out. He looked back at the two passed out kids. "So you kinda have to make the decision."

"Dude, just because they were found in at my house doesn't mean I know what to do with them. You're older than me, you do it." Ninten shoved Ness on the shoulder.

"Wha- Okay, true, but by like a _month_. That doesn't make a difference." Ness tried to glare, but Ninten saw right through it: then again, it was kinda hard to be mad when there's still two random, passed out kids in your yard. "I still vote you do it."

"You're smarter."

"Your backyard."

Just as Ninten was about to counter with something else, movement flashed from the corner of his eye. Instantly they were both staring back at the two kids, one of whom — the blond — was finally moving.

Ness and Ninten glanced at each other awkwardly as the kid seemingly became more and more aware of his surroundings. Or just conscious. They debated through looks whether they should leave or not, but curiosity got the best of both of them. These kids were technically infringing on Ninten's property; he, by that logic, had a right to know what was going on.

Finally, the blond noticed the two of them. He visibly jumped back, fear showing through in his eyes. Ninten realized that this was probably a bad idea as soon as Ness did by the look they shared in a split second, but it was too late to back out. The blond grabbed the red-orange haired kid's arm — subconsciously, it looked like — and shook it. By the look he had on his face he was obviously trying to will the redhead awake but the plan wasn't working out too well.

"Um, hi!" Ness spoke first. The blond's eyes only widened in fear even more and Ninten gestures for Ness to stop, but his friend only shot him a look that said "what else do you want me to do?". "I-I'm Ness. He's Ninten. And you?"

"U-Um..." The blond shook even more. "L-Lucas. I-I think..."

"He thinks?" Ninten whispered to Ness, trying not to let the blond hear. Ness shrugged.

"Maybe he passed out?" Ness whispered back. "Temporary amnesi

a?"

"A-Am I... i-in your way?" The blond — "Lucas" — asked, putting Ness and Ninten's attention back on him.

"Well, um..." Ninten trailed off. "How do I put this... You're kinda... you two kinda passed out in my backyard."

"B-But... I've never... I..." Lucas looked around. "W-Where are we...?"

"Um, Onett. You've never heard of it?" Ninten's expression turned incredulous as Lucas shook his head. Ninten turned to Ness once again. Ness, by his face, had absolutely no idea what to do either.

Great.

"W-Well, um, hopefully you'll remember Onett soon?" Ness laughed awkwardly, and Ninten cringed inwardly at how apparent it was that he had no clue what the heck was happening. "Um, by the way, who's that?" Ness pointed to the redhead that was still asleep.

"O-Oh, that's my brother." Lucas went and shook the redhead again, obviously trying to get him to wake up so he could get out. "I remember that for sure." He seemed to whisper that to himself.

"Well..." Ness shrugged. "I guess we should've leave." That was a cue for Ninten to awkwardly turn, regretting every fiber of his being for being curious. He shrugged right back, trying not to sprint away like he wanted to.

He thought he could feel the eyes of the blond — and maybe the redhead, if he decide to get up – burning into his skin, which didn't help the fact he already regretting this. Of all places to pass out and lose your memories, why did they have to choose _his_ backyard, for goodness sake? They had anywhere else. Literally anywhere Onett.

When they finally got back to the house in what felt like forever, Ninten collapsed into the grass. "Why did we do that again?" Ninten asked as Ness sat right next to him.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we did," Ness said. Ninten gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean? We didn't find out _anything_ , so if you ask me it was a waste of time and a mystery." Ninten looked at Ness. "...You think we should've helped them?" He realized, speaking in a whisper.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Ness out his head in his hand, which Ninten knew from experience meant a ramble was coming. "I don't know what we could've done to help them, especially since they seem to have amnesia and are scared of us, but... well... I think I sensed PSI from them."

Ninten could only stare. "Well why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He finally managed out after a few seconds.

"*How* was I supposed to tell you?!" Ness shot back. "I mean, they were kinda _right_ in front of us*-"

"There's this thing called Telepathy, maybe you could've used that-"

"I didn't know if they could use it or not yet! What if they could? Then they could hear us talking about them!"

"...Alright, good point." Ninten lied down on the ground. "But still. We could've done... something."

"What were we supposed to say? 'Hey, I know you have amnesia right now and don't know where you are, and I've never seen you before in my life, but you also have this psychic power thing that probably shouldn't exist'? Where we would even go from there?"

"...Why do you have to be smarter than me?"

"Whatever. It's not like we're going to see them again anyways." Ness stood up. "Well, I guess that was our fun experience of the day. Let's go do something else."

"What else is there to do?" Ninten stood up too, looking off into the road in front of his house. "I mean, that was probably the most exciting thing we'll do all day."

"Well, there's gotta be _something_. I don't feel like standing here all day."

Suddenly, Ninten felt something tackle his back. He was knocked onto the ground, breathless. He heard something growling right over him, and as he regained his breath and rolled over, he saw that it was a dog, the intent of murder in its all red eyes.

...Well, this might be more exciting than finding two random kids in his backyard.


	2. Pseudo What Now?

A/N: **Double update! Just because I've actually been writing it for a while now and I want to I've You more than one chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **0o0o0o0**

Ness had turned as soon as he heard a growl. He hadn't been able to see what it was, but it was obviously insane and probably about to rip Ninten's face off. Instantly he shot a blast of PSI at it, hoping that nobody decided to look in their direction and see a thirteen year-old kid using psychokinetic powers.

The creature fell over, landing to Ninten's side. Ness was suddenly scared he might've hit him until he saw a blue shield around Ninten.

"You're lucky I put up a PSI Shield in time," Ninten said, grinning as he stood up.

"You're lucky I reacted fast enough," Ness pointed out, more seriously. "That thing was about to rip your face off."

"Yeah... thanks for that." Ninten walked towards the creature, which hadn't moved during their whole exchange. Ninten crouched beside it, turning his head towards Ness. "...You think it's... dead?"

Ness joined Ninten on the ground, examining the creature. Now that he got a good look at it, it seemed to be just a normal, everyday dog, with its head to the side and its tongue laying on the ground. He put his hand over the dog's mouth, feeling air coming from it. "Well, it's breathing."

"That's always good."

"And it looks like a normal dog." Ness saw a collar wrapped around its neck and grabbed it. "See, it even has a collar."

"Let's check that out, shall we?" Ninten turned the collar around, looking at its tag. His face turned into a look of shock. "Dude, this is _my dog_."

"What?" Ness grabbed the tag from Ninten, and sure enough, it had his friend's address on it. "Then why the heck would it attack _you_?"

"I dunno. He seems pretty normal now. I hope." Ninten looked away from his dog and back to Ness. "You _do know_ you basically almost killed my dog right now, right?"

"How would I know it was yours?"

"Because you're at my house almost every day?"

"Oh _whatever_ , you probably would've died if I hadn't helped. And besides, he's fine now." Ness patted the dog's head. "See? But besides that... that's the second weird thing that's happened today."

"Um, so?"

"What if they're _connected_?"

"...Are you looking to start a cliché book?"

"No, listen. So these two strange kids end up in your backyard, out of _nowhere_. And they might have PSI. _And then_ your dog goes insane right after they leave. Both involve _you_."

"So you're saying _I'm_ the root of this problem?"

"No. Heck no. It's these kids that are. Maybe they're after you."

"Why me? You have better PSI than me anyways..."

"No clue. But we gotta find them." Ness stood up. "So first, we go to our houses. Get some stuff, say we're going into town. Then we do whatever we gotta do to find them _and_ make them talk."

"Uh, what kind of stuff...?"

"Well, stuff just in case we find any more insane animals."

"Oh. _Oh_. That's much better than what I was envisioning. Alrighty then." Ninten stood next to him. "Who's house first?"

"Lets go to yours. I mean, we're here right now." Ness started running. "C'mon, lets go!"

It only took a few seconds to get to the front door, but even though Ness got a head start, Ninten got there before him. Ninten smirked.

"Beat ya," Ninten remarked, now grinning.

"Since when was it a race?" Ness shot back. Ninten only laughed, opening the door.

"Hey, I-" Ninten called out as he opened the door, but quickly cut off when a head came into view. It didn't even look human anymore, with black holes for eyes, skin almost pink, and green, unsightly hair. Only when it turned towards them did they see it's pupil; a glowing, red circle.

Ninten slowly walked towards the stairs, just behind the monster (at least, that's what Ness decided to call it). "Now, don't freak out," he said, a nervous smile on his face. "We're just gonna go to the stairs, if you could, um, move, that'd be-"

The monster suddenly started running, going straight for Ninten. Ness rushed towards him to get him out of the way, by a Shield was already up. The monster was stopped by the Shield put up by Ninten, giving Ness some protection and Ninten enough time to get to the stairs.

"Ness, c'mon!" Ninten shouted. "The Shield's gonna wear off!" And sure enough, he was right: the Shield was already fading, Ness ran to stairs, following Ninten up them and into a room. Ninten slammed the door behind them, locking in and then falling down against it.

"What was that?" Ness asked after a few seconds. Ninten exhaled, not looking up.

"Pseudo Zombie."

"Say what?"

"It was a Pseudo Zombie," Ninten repeated, getting up off the door. "Weak kind of Zombie. I guess it was... my mom..."

A silence stretched between them.

"...How did you know what was?" Ness asked, after a too long silence.

"I read about it." Ninten opened a drawer in a desk, tossing a book on the floor. "In this."

Ness sat down on the floor, picking up the surprisingly heavy book. He flipped through the pages, seeing notes and drawings of things he'd never seen before, paragraphs of scrawled writing. "...Where'd you get this?"

"Great Grandfather." Ninten joined Ness on the floor. "It was his diary. He's the reason we have PSI."

"How's that...?"

"Well, according to _this_ , he was abducted by aliens, along with his wife. They disappeared for two years, and then one day, he returned, but his wife was gone. He then began a lifelong study of PSI, and wrote down his findings in his diary." Ninten paused. "I guess this used to be his house. I found it in the basement."

"And Pseudo Zombies...?"

"Are in it." Ninten flipped to the front of the book. "'They're the weakest type of Zombie, and posses themselves in humans'," he read. "It's not really hard to them apart though, as you saw..."

"I..." Ness started, but he realized soon after that he didn't know where to start. Your mom turns into a Zombie: what are you supposed to say to that? Luckily, Ninten stood up, ending the thought.

"It's fine. There has to be a way to end it." It seemed like the words were more for himself than Ness. "Well, I guess we should-"

A bang interrupted them. They both froze, before another one came and they realized it was coming from the bedroom door. Ninten walked over and opened it slightly, then shut it right away.

"What is it?" Ness asked.

"My sisters. They're... well, they're Pseudo Zombies too."

"Hold the door." Ness walked away. "Do you have a bat up here?"

"Yeah. Closet." Ness grabbed the bat, along with a spare yo-yo he found.

"We're gonna have to go out the window, aren't we?" Ninten nodded. Ness sighed. "You know we're on the second floor, right?"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that bad," Ninten said.

"Why do you know that?" Ness asked, unlocking the window.

"I've jumped out it before. How do you think I snuck out of the house when I got grounded?" Ness raised his eyebrows at Ninten.

"You've gotten grounded? You never told-"

"It's a long story. Doesn't matter right now." Ninten grimaced. "Ready? We're gonna have to hurry. I don't think the door's gonna hold much longer."

"Got it." Ness threw the bat and yo-yo out. "Follow right after me."

It took a second to convince his mind it wasn't that bad to jump out a window, although his body was screaming at him not to do it. Finally, he decided "screw it", and jumped out.

Surprisingly, Ninten was right: it didn't hurt at all. Some of the house must've been underground, because it wasn't as far as a drop as he thought. He quickly ran out of the way as Ninten landed right next to him, a book in his hands.

"I had just enough time to grab it," he explained. He held it up, revealing it was the diary he showed Ness just a few minutes ago. "You never know what we might encounter."

"You think... we're gonna be gone that long?" Ness looked into the window of Ninten's house, to his room, seeing a pink-skinned creature walk in and out of view. Ninten sighed.

"I don't know," he said, exasperated. "I just... I don't want to leave, but..."

Ninten stared at the house, where the creatures that had taken over his family were. *'But there's no where else to go,'* Ness added silently. He found himself staring at the ground.

"...You think we should try my house?" Ness asked quietly. He saw Ninten out of the corner of his eye move his head from the house to the ground. Ninten sighed.

"Maybe," he mumbled. Then he said louder, "I just don't want what happened to my family to happen to you."

"Going there isn't going to change anything." Ness stared at Ninten's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Unfortunately, his friend's usually expressive face was currently blank.

Ninten let out a breath. "I guess... Just... check first. We don't really need anything else..." His grip visibly tightened on the baseball bat he'd grabbed. "But just in case. Better than to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly. Let's go, then." Instead of running, this time they walked, the atmosphere saddening Ness. It had been a perfect, summer day, and now, since those two boys had shown up...

They had to find them.

They reached Ness' house in less then a minute. It was just across the street, anyways. And by looking in the window, he could already tell there was no way he would be able to enter; one of those creatures was now sitting on the couch, in place of his mom.

"...They're gone," he said, turning back to face Ninten from the window. "I... We have to find those kids. It's the only way.

Ninten nodded, lifting the baseball bat onto his shoulder. "Let's go, then."


End file.
